


失控

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge
Summary: 尝试一下ABO的设定





	失控

「欢迎光临。」  
半夜十一点多的便利店，内博贵站在收银台后面整理商品，头也没抬发出惯例而疏离的问候。原本因为疲惫而有些昏昏沉沉的神经，在闻到空气中传来一阵若有若无的海洋气味信息素时而慢慢觉醒。  
「是Alpha……」内揉了揉鼻子，后悔因为出门匆忙而没有带好抑制剂，只能心里暗暗祈祷这位A先生赶紧离开。  
事与愿违，客人并没有赶快回家的想法，内感觉到自己的手心已经开始冒汗了。作为一个体质敏感的Omega，如果每天定时服用抑制剂倒还好……但现在整个店内都充盈着对方信息素的味道，还是熟悉的海洋气息……内摸了摸自己泛红的脸颊，从口袋里掏出手机，准备call还在仓库清点库存的美波里阿姨来换班的时候，客人走到了他的面前，放在柜台上一包香烟。  
「500円，谢谢。」内低着头，快速扫码结账，眼角的余光能看到对方从钱包里拿出一枚硬币递过来，内本想避免和对方产生肢体接触，但是那枚硬币完全没有想落在柜台上的意思，他只能伸出手去接着。  
「喂，你今天是不是没有带抑制剂？」对方突然开口， 内吓了一大跳，硬币没接住咕噜咕噜滚到地上，抬起头的时候发现站在眼前的人居然是锦户亮。  
  
「小亮……」内呆呆地看着柜台那边的锦户，眼神惊慌又无辜，好像是被捉住的猎物，还在思考自己为什么会落入陷阱，手足无措。  
锦户对于内下意识喊自己的「小亮」非常受用，但是看到内又露出他招牌的状况外眼神而暗自搓火。  
「你不会没带抑制剂吧？」锦户揣测了一下。  
内下意识的点点头，又想到什么似的飞快摇头。双手紧紧攥着衣角，（快撑不住了……靠得太近了……）对方浓烈的Alpha信息素味道完全充盈着自己的神经，全身都开始发热，思维开始变得混沌。  
锦户把玩着烟盒，一副了然于胸的表情，居高临下的角度可以看到内光滑的脖颈和后背淡粉色的皮肤。内博贵已经开始发情的表现自己再清楚不过，但是现在还不够，要等到他彻底支撑不住，不在想着靠什么无聊的抑制剂来压抑自己的欲望，哭泣着恳求自己进入才可以……谁让他又一声不吭走人。可恶，当我是免费的按摩棒吗？  
  
「内，地上怎么会有一枚硬币？」美波里推开仓库的门走进来，顺便捡起地上的钱，看到已经快趴在收银台上支撑不住的内时才匆忙走过来，想要扶住他的时候却被锦户突然插进来把内搂在自己怀里。  
「不好意思，我是内的朋友。他好像有点不舒服，我就带他先走了」锦户淡淡的说。  
阿姨似信非信的点点头，不放心的握住内的手，才发现他手心热的惊人，关切的问道，「内，你还好吗？需要你的朋友送你去医院吗？」  
内整个身子靠在锦户怀里，丝毫没有力气站起来了，只能向阿姨点点头，勉强支撑着说，「没关系的，他是我朋友……我只是发烧了，回家休息一会就好」  
于是在阿姨担忧的目光中，锦户把内抱进了自己的车里，帮他脱掉外套盖在身上后，才缓缓出发。  
  
内不安的坐在副驾驶，锦户亮浓烈的信息素味道已经快把他湮没了，他拼命压抑着自己想大声呻吟的冲动，只敢在座位上小幅度辗转，细弱蚊鸣的哼唧。锦户好像完全在专心开车，只是听到他发出的细微声音后才轻笑一声说道，「如果抑制不住你可以自己用手释放啊……还是说，」锦户转头看他，「你其实后面更痒……」  
内博贵咬住下唇不吭声，眼睛憋着泪，红彤彤的。他试图想把手伸进裤子里自己握住解决，但是比起快要勃起的前面，他更想把手指伸向难以启齿的后穴……  
车突然停住了，内挣扎着想下车，却被锦户一把按在座位上，欺身压了过来。突然而至的绵密的吻，带着内最熟悉的味道，无论是生理还是心理都完全无法拒绝这个男人，即使锦户早就把内的双臂紧紧按在了靠背上。唇与唇之间交缠着黏密，舌尖勾起双方之前被压抑着的所有情欲，锦户直接解开内的安全带，把他抱到自己大腿上。  
内喘息着趴在锦户的肩膀上，已经被完全挑拨起来的欲望因为戛然而止的吻而失去了一个纾解口，还想要被亲吻……被触摸……被深入到连自己都觉得羞耻的地方……  
内转过头，抱着锦户的肩膀，脸颊是鲜艳欲滴的红，屁股隔着薄薄的布料贴在锦户大腿上，本能地来回磨蹭，小幅度撞击锦户双腿之间的鼓起，手直接伸到下面去解锦户的皮带，扯开他的裤子。眼底是最纯粹的欲望，身下却一片淫秽而泥泞。  
「小亮……我……」内张开嘴巴，羞耻心已经无法克制浑身的燥热，「想要什么……你说出来哦……」锦户用食指玩弄着他的双唇，直到内主动伸出舌头，开始舔食锦户的手指。用舌尖从下到上一点点舔过，再含在嘴里用嘴唇包裹着上下套弄，粘湿的唾液顺着内的嘴角流下来也完全顾之不暇。  
锦户亮用另一只手托着内的屁股，时不时用手捏一下，穿着紧身牛仔裤的翘臀弹性十足，锦户直接解开他的裤子拉链，连着内裤一起扒下来，让他光着屁股直接坐在自己身上，换成两只手一起托着，各扒着一个臀瓣在手中揉捏。  
博贵的裤子褪到脚踝，两条光洁的长腿分开坐在锦户身上颤抖着，直到锦户的手指试探地插入他的后穴，才开始下意识蜷缩。  
「痛吗？」锦户问他，亲了亲他的嘴角。  
博贵轻轻摇了摇头，凑过去吻住锦户的嘴唇，哼哼唧唧也不说话。  
天蝎的劣根性决定锦户不可能这么容易放过他，还没有撅着屁股向自己示弱，怎么能轻易满足他，然后让他下一次又轻易从自己身边跑掉吗？  
「喂，」锦户抽出自己玩弄博贵后穴的手指，看着他一脸茫然又委屈的瘪起了嘴巴，「想要更粗的东西进去吗？」锦户一边说着最下流无耻的语言，一边贪婪的舔舐着内的耳朵。  
内抱紧了锦户，只是点头却不说话。  
「扶着它，自己坐上去」锦户亮说。  
  
内还是趴在锦户身上，只是双手背在身后寻找，等到他摸到锦户已经完全挺立的巨大时，才试图把龟头对着自己的后穴，一点一点往里塞。  
「好……大……」内抬起头泪眼朦胧的看着锦户，撒娇是他的规定动作，一脸无辜地诉说着自己的委屈，锦户摸了摸他的嘴巴，象征性的安抚他，「乖，已经塞进去了，慢慢来」  
内求助无效，只能红着眼睛，双臂按着锦户的前胸，想换个姿势直接坐下去。锦户双手箍着他的腰，慢慢帮他往下坐，直到巨硕被内的后穴完全吞没才发出一声满足的叹息。  
「自己动一动，我教过你的」锦户老师并没有复习的打算，只能靠学生自己领悟上节课的重点。内的智商大概是不能指望，但是靠他的生理本能还是知道坐在锦户的身上，如何扭腰送胯。  
激烈的撞击声在车厢封闭的环境里越发清晰，内觉得自己后穴中已经热得快融化了，对方的粘液，自己的粘液，不知羞耻的混合在一起，随着拍打声一点点挤出后穴，顺着臀缝流淌下来。好痒，还是好痒，内伸手去脱掉自己的T恤，无意识的捏着自己的乳头，一边凑到锦户的嘴边哭泣着呻吟，「小亮，这个也好痒，你舔一舔，你帮我舔一舔……」  
锦户张嘴含住内一侧的乳头，舌尖掠过每一寸的肌肤，用力吸吮，另一只手不停按压着另一只乳头，直到尝到甜甜的奶香就知道内已经被操到溢乳了。  
「hiro，你知道你的乳汁是什么味道吗」锦户调笑着问道。  
内捂住耳朵，完全无法接受这个已经抛弃羞耻心的自己，直到锦户再次吻住他，用舌头撬开他的嘴巴，把刚刚吸进嘴里的乳汁反哺给他，看着他连着自己的口水一起咽下去，还要哭泣着抱住自己躲进自己怀里。  
「hiro，我们生个宝宝好不好，」锦户咬着内的耳朵说道，一边挺腰用力操进他的生殖腔，「我射在里面，你给我生个宝宝，天天喝你的乳汁，你说好不好……」  
「不要，不要……」已经被操到完全丧失神志的内全身已经软化成一滩春水，被抑制了几个月的欲望被彻底撕碎，最后的时候，他只知道自己最淫荡最不堪的一幕都完完全全展现在锦户面前，想要挣脱却是永远挣脱不掉的了。


End file.
